Circles
by tennisdesi91
Summary: A story that covers the exploits of Team 7 during the fourth Shinobi war. Pairings yet to be determined but will center on NaruSaku or SasuSaku


Hi everyone. I know it's been a while. I'm hoping this actually uploads sometime tonight. This story kind of wrote itself. I began it with plans for how I wanted it to go ... but it kind of evolved. I originally planned for this to be a weird and painful NaruSakuSasu triangle with a currently unknown pairing. I have a theme I want to get across so this might not be a NaruSaku despite how much I love them. Chances are it will be, but it might not if I'm not happy with how that works thematically.

ANYWAYS ... my first multi-chapter attempt since Path to Hokage which I realize is not that great in comparison to the better authors out there. I hope people think I've turned into a better writer. Sadly ... my updates will be pretty far apart ... really busy now adays. Sorry

Anyways ... enjoy!

* * *

The Clouds Gather

In the rebuilding Konoha …

Sakura swiftly ran up the stairs as she made her way to the Hokage's office. Pausing at the door, she took a moment to compose herself before walking in. "Good afternoon, shishou!"

Turning around, Tsunade's eyes brightened as she saw her pupil. "Sakura! I'm glad I could catch you on such short notice. I hope you weren't busy with something."

Sakura forced a quick smile before responding, "Nothing that couldn't wait, shishou."

Noticing the forced smile immediately, Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly, but she chose to ignore the matter for now. Transitioning to a more serious mentality, Tsunade began, "Sakura Haruno. Our intel has given us info that a small legion of Zetsus have been seen gathering near the outskirts of the Sound Village. The higher-ups have decided that it is crucial to take them out."

Sakura straightened. "I assume that is where I come in."

"Your objective is to wipe the group out with a group of 3 chuunin of your picking," Tsunade continued, turning away to face the window. "There's not point in capturing them alive, so it is imperative that they are all taken down. If even one of them escapes, it is possible that they will have achieved their objective."

"Understood, shishou!" Sakura saluted, before disappearing. Tsunade continued staring out at the recently re-established village. It had been 15 months since the declaration of war, and Konoha was just now starting to regain some of its former glory.

"I guess she doesn't even need a good luck from her old master anymore," Tsunade chuckled wistfully. "She's just about ready to make the jump."

Somewhere in between Grass Country and Wind Country …

Hanazaki Kisuke cringed as a fireball collided with the rock wall he had constructed less than a second ago. Rapidly going through a series of handseals, he stomped the ground before he constructed a tunned back to the bunker with his chakra. Turning to his squad, he screamed, "GET BACK! I'll hold them off as long as I can. Give the commander this scroll." As noone moved, he yelled again, "NOW!"

Slowly, his squad followed his orders. One of them shook his hand quickly before he too jumped in the hole. Sealing the tunnel, Kisuke jumped over the wall only to be tackled from behind. Kisuke yelled as he felt a blade pierce his shoulder. As his lung collapsed, Kisuke could barely force his head to turn to see his attacker. All he saw was a pair of red eyes, before his vision faded to black. _They won't make it ..._

Chuckling coldly, the assailant withdrew his blade before walking ahead. Quickly inspecting the body, he determined that the scroll was not in his possession anymore before sheathing his sword. As the wind began to blow, his hair rustled briefly as his cloak billowed in front of him. He donned a mostly dark blue and red wardrobe, but what stood out the most was the fan emblem emblazoned on the right shoulder of his onyx vest.

Turning his head south, he narrowed his eyes. It appeared his victim's squad was almost half a mile away. He smirked. It had been a while since he had gotten some air. _This is going to be fun ..._ He disappeared in a black flash.

Half a mile away, his blade was back in his hand, as he summoned up his chakra and forced in down into the earth. Seconds later, he heard the ground begin to rumble as two bloody shinobi crawled their way out of the ground. It was over in seconds. Leaving the body for the ravens, he picked up the scroll from one of the bodies and opened it. Scanning the contents quickly, Sasuke Uchiha sealed the scroll to his wrist.

'Sound, huh?" he mumbled before disappearing in another black flash.

At the Shinobi Alliance Main Camp ...

Subaku no Temari could only gaze in wonder at the spectacle in front of her. Not content with eating enough food for over fifty people, this particular shinobi also had to start a food fight. Despite her initial guess that no self-respecting shinobi would join him in the ruccus, but she was proven wrong quickly. The biggest shock was when the Yondaime Raikage joined in the fight. When asked, he simply responded that he wouldn't pass up on an opportunity to pummel his brother, Kirabi. Much to his chagrin, he was promptly knocked out by a chopstick throw by the shinobi she was currently trying to figure out.

A hawk cry suddenly pierced the air, stopping all motion in the air. Said shinobi, quickly got up off of the unconscious Raikage's body before pulling his red cape over his shoulders. Sporting an orange vest and matching pair of gloves, Konoha's self-proclaimed Orange Hokage thanked everyone for the "awesome distraction." The only warning anyone got was his sun-kissed hair beginning to rise, before he disappeared.

Temari could only sigh, as the other witnesses could only gasp at the display of speed. Not even she could follow his movements. _He just keeps getting faster and faster ... even the Raikage was caught off guard..._

Outside the main tent of the base, Shikamaru Nara scanned the map on the table. According to their info, there were troops in all the areas marked with x's. Unfortunately, it appears that the enemy forces were spreading out. The areas they had worked so hard to get control of were falling to Madara one boy one lately. "Mendokuse ..."

"Nice to know the war hasn't changed the way you think."

Looking up, Shikamaru grumbled again before looking at the map again. "Not all of us can afford to be nothing but brawn, Naruto." Pointing inside, he directed, "Go on in. Gaara and the Mizukage have an urgent mission for you. It looks like of the Mizukage's squads failed to report in." As Naruto walked past, he quickly added, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Naruto responded. "You too."

Walking into the tent, Naruto was surprised to find the tent seemingly vacant. Walking to the table, he took a seat, before saying, "Is there any reason you're trying to hide, Mizukage-sama?" He waited for a response, before chuckling as a pair of hands, slowly crept their way across his chest from behind.

"I can't keep my hands off of such a handsome young man now, can I?" Mei Terumi giggled. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Mei?"

"Until you get sick of asking," Naruto quickly responded. As Gaara phased into existence from the sand in the tent, he asked, "So what's the mission you guys have for me? I was under the impression it's important." Mei blushed before taking a seat. She signaled for Gaara to speak.

"It had come to our attention earlier this week that a group of Zetsu's have begun to set up a camp of sorts near the Sound Village. We had sent this info to Konoha believing they could deal with the issue in the proper manner. We sent five squads of shinobi over to the base camp, and we were expecting one of those squads to return with information for where the Konoha team would meet them." As realization dawned on Naruto's face, Gaara continued, "That's where you come in."

"You need me to check in on the team?" Naruto asked. "Why me? I'm more use for the alliance fighting the heavy hitters like Kabuto or the Edo Ten-"

"We believe that a 'heavy hitter' intercepted the report squad," Mei interrupted. "One of the shinobi on that squad was extremely well respected in our village. His name was Hanazaki Kisuke. He was one of the rare Earth users of our village. His mastery over the element allowed him to a standstill with Deidara in the past. I can't see how he would have been taken down so quickly along with his entire squad, unless ..."

"When do you need me to leave?" Naruto asked after a moment.

"This morning would have been good," Gaara sighed. Before he could even blink, Naruto was gone yet again.

* * *

So ... the title for this story will probably change several times. Once again ... this story will not be updated super frequently. I promise to update at least 4 times a year, but don't expect more than 24 updates for the next year. Anyways. I hope you liked this first chapter.


End file.
